Seikyo Uchiha
| status =Alive | birthdate =January 4 | age =23 | gender =Male | height =6'6" | weight =252 lbs | blood type =A+ | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Land of Fire | livingcountry = Land of Fire | affiliation = Himself | previous affiliation = Konohagakure | occupation =Missing-nin | previous occupation = | team =??? | previous team =??? | partner =No one | previous partner = | family =All deceased. | clan = Uchiha Clan | clanbranch = | rank =Jonin | classification =Rouge S-rank | reg =FL1342 | academy =7 | chunin =7 | jonin =10 | bounty =¥100,000,000 | crimes = You don't want to know. | kekkeigenkai = Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = -Minor Pyrokinesis | nature = Fire Release Wind Release Yang Release | jutsu = All Basic Techniques Body Flicker Technique Susanoo Kamui Gift of Pain Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation Fire Release: Extinguishing Curtain Field Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique Fire Release: Flame Bullet Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind Fire Release: Great Blaze Ball Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Great Flame Flower Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan Fire Release: Great Flame Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Fire Release: Running Fire Five Release Great Combo Technique Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Rapid Wind TBA | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Seikyo Uchiha (団扇逝去, Uchiha Seikyo) was a Jonin of Konohagakure, and is now a rouge shinobi. His masterful command over Fire Release and Yang Release earned him the moniker of Burning Abyss. Despite him being a Missing-nin, he regularly takes missions from Konoha, as he is a third party, and therefore, in the long run, can not be connected to Konoha. Raised by abusive parents, Seikyo eventually killed them himself, after a significant loss occurred. As he grew up, Seikyo was a reserved child, and often called disturbing, as he was said to be everywhere. Seikyo's masterful command of his Sharingan and its evolution, and inventing a technique exclusive to his eyes only, Seikyo is a force to be reckoned with. Seikyo is a currently travelling the lands as a missing-nin, pardoned by Konoha. Background Before the Academy Born to a pair of abusive and unnamed Uchiha parents, Seikyo was born twenty-seven years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, Seikyo grew up in a rough environment. His father was a heavy alcoholic, and his mother a drug addict. Despite his best to impress his parents, he was beaten up, be it with Taijutsu, Genjutsu, or Ninjutsu. Seikyo would often sneak out from a young age, practicing his affinity for Ninjutsu, despite him knowing that he would be caught, and abused. His one saviour came in the form of his older sister, Tsuki. She would protect him from the brunt of their parents' attacks, and take him out to the village, when they were allowed their measly hour of leisure time per week. At the age of six, Seikyo could go toe to toe with the strongest of Chunin, defeating them with little to no visible effort. He could already perform C-ranked techniques with relative ease. However, this was also the time where he became feared, and discarded by everyone. After he had sneaked out, his parents dragged him home, and were prepared to burn him. With tears flowing from his eyes, his sister ran in front of him to protect him, telling their parents to hurt her instead. Without as much as a second thought, their parents used an S-ranked Fire Release technique. It was then when something in Seikyo snapped, and Seikyo unlocked his Kekkei Genkai, his Sharingan. Even his Sharingan was different, being inverted, with the tomoe being red, and the pupil and iris both being black in colour, and the Sharingan already having all three tomoe activated. With the use of his 'Inverted Sharingan', Seikyo single handingly killing his parents, burning them both to a crisp. He deactivated his Sharingan and ran over to his burnt sister, crying as she slowly woke. As she realized what her brother had done, she hugged him close, tears flowing from her eyes. As does any rumour, word spread quick about how Seikyo had killed his parents, although no on knew why. Many just assumed he was a psychopath, killing for glee. Word eventually reached the Hokage, and he took interest. The Hokage decided to enroll Seikyo into the academy, where even there he was referred to as a freak, by not only the students was he known as a freak, the teachers there even thought so. Seikyo, eager to leave the academy, so he'd stop being made fun of, decided to apply for the graduation test coming soon. Seikyo entered, and graduated as the best of his class, despite him attending only three classes. Genin As a Genin, the teasing ceased to exist within his team, which composed of a total of four. Three Genin, him being one of him, one of the being his sister, an unnamed other, and the Jonin Teacher. However, the abuse and bullying from the rest of society only continued, and actually worsened. Alongside his team, Seikyo completed many missions, ranking as high as A-ranked ones. Seikyo would occasionally ask the Hokage for missions himself, so he could go alone. The Hokage would, in turn, occasionally allow Seikyo to do so, knowing what the boy suffered. As a Genin, an incident occurred that shook Seikyo to his core, and only gave him more power. During a mission, he and his sister were searching for a certain lost cat, and Seikyo, along with his sister, were searching. During their search, they were kidnapped by what could only be missing-nin. Seikyo, only being seven, was trembling in fear when they caught him and kidnapped him. At one point, Seikyo tried to escape, but was easily overpowered by the older and more experienced rouges. In anger, the rouges began to abuse Seikyo, which only triggered a sequence of memories in Tsuki's mind. She yelled out at the rouges to stop hitting Seikyo. The rouges suddenly stopped, and looked like if they had an idea. They told their two kidnappees to get to their feet, and they tossed Seikyo a sword. They told the siblings that if Seikyo killed his sister, he'd be able to leave. Seikyo began to protest when his sister yelled at him to do it. Not wanted to, Seikyo began to attack his kidnappers, when his sister jumped into the blade. Seikyo had tears flowing down his eyes as she cupped his cheek, and died. Seikyo dropped the corpse, and looked down at the corpse. Seikyo turned to the rouges, his eyes having evolved. Seikyo release a guttural cry of anger and sorrow. Immediately, his kidnappers began to writhe around in pain, releasing cries of pain themselves. Just then, the other half of Seikyo's team came to find Seikyo crying by his dead sister's corpse. Chunin Exams Soon after his sister's death, Seikyo and the remainder of his team, were entered into the Chunin Exams, where they would have to fight against several others to see who would become a Chunin. Seikyo dominated the field, winning all his matches in less then thirty seconds. However, as many noted, Seikyo seemed as if he were not trying, and had a blank, almost 'dead' expression on his face. He breezed through the first stage and second stage. And soon came the third stage, in which the teammates would fight each other. Seikyo was set up against his teammate, who had various Kekkei Genkai, including Explosion Release and Storm Release. When the two teammates were pitted against one another, the match was quite lengthy, as Seikyo was told to not use his Kekkei Genkai, while his opponent could. Seikyo used a combination of Fire, Wind, and Yang release techniques to eventually win the fight, with his once teammate struggling to breathe. Upon the ceremony where the Hokage would publicly select the next Chunin, only two were picked. Seikyo, and his former teammate. Seikyo was one of the youngest Chunin documented, only being seven when he gained the title. At this age, many, including the Hokage, assumed him to be stronger then many, many shinobi, and they were not wrong. Chunin Admittingly, Seikyo's time as a Chunin were his most enjoyable, as he gained some respect, not only from his fellow chunin, but from other civilians of the Hidden Leaf. During this time, Seikyo improved upon his Mangekyō Sharingan, unlocking the second ability of Kamui, which would allow him to perfect the next ability of his Kekkei Genkai, the Susanoo. By the age of eight, Seikyo could easily summon his Susanoo's ribcage, which was misty white colour, with violet highlights. He could also summon the arm, which would hold a large lance. By the time Seikyo was ten years of age, he could manifest a Humanoid Susanoo, which only strengthened him. When he turned ten years of age, Seikyo was promoted to the rank of Jonin, allowing for him to attend much more dangerous missions. Jonin Seikyo was revered around Konoha as one of the most skilled Jonin at the time. Given missions to infiltrate other Hidden Villages, Seikyo was able to do it in a matter of hours, a feat unheard of. However, as a Jonin, something would occur, that would change Seikyo forever. After a mission gone wrong, Seikyo was bleeding profusely, and was practically limping his way back to Konoha. As Seikyo returned home, no one attempted to help him, and for some reason, any respect he may have earned was wiped away, bringing him back to the state of depression. Realizing that Konoha was no longer his home, he first got healed before running out of Konoha. Of course, as he tried to leave, other more experienced jonin came to stop him from leaving. Out of anger, Seikyo manifested the next stage of his Susanoo, the armoured variant, and with a swipe of it's arms, knocked back all the other shinobi, breaking their bones. Seikyo dispersed his Susanoo, and ran off into the wilderness. Missing-nin Seikyo officially became a missing-nin when he was eleven, only a few weeks after he left Konoha. Despite Seikyo's skills and personality, Seikyo was still an eleven year old boy. At one point, Seikyo was taken in by the legendary Sannin, Orochimaru. Orochimaru trained the boy, in hopes of strengthening the boy. Seikyo even took missions on behalf of Orochimaru. Eventually, Orochimaru ordered Seikyo to retrieve the corpse of a dead Uchiha, who has unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan. Not knowing anyone else at the time, the fifteen year old Seikyo went and retrieved the corpse of his deceased sister. Upon his return, Seikyo was rendered unconcious, and he blacked out. When Seikyo next woke, he felt different, as if his vision was much more powerful. When Seikyo turned his head around, searching for Orochimaru, he instead found the corpse of his sister, with the eyes removed. Orochimaru walked into the room at that moment, and Seikyo asked what he had done. Orochimaru explained that he had evolved his Mangekyō Sharingan into an evolved form, the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, which would allow him to gain more power. At first disgusted by what Orochimaru had done, how had Orochimaru implanted his sister's eyes into Seikyo? Seikyo eventually got over it, and allowed Orochimaru to train him, and at the age of seventeen, Seikyo had unlocked his Complete Body Susanoo. Seikyo is currently twenty-three years of age, and takes missions for Konoha (Although these missions are kept secret), and for Orochimaru. (MORE TO BE ADDED AS SERK'S FC CONTINUES) Appearance Seikyo is a tall individual, standing at six feet and six inches. His towering height intimidates many, usually ending fights before they begin. As a child, Seikyo sported a simple white t-shirt, his black hair was short-cut, and he was rarely seen out of the house, the only exceptions being the hour of free time he gets, and him sneaking out of his home. As an adult, Seikyo sports a black t-shirt, with a black half-sleeve leather trenchcoat, with a 'vampire' collar, and drags on the ground. He also wears black leather gloves, he wears seemingly tight black leather pants, but these are in actuality, leather jeans. His black hair almost wraps around him, acting like a hood of sorts. His crimson red eyes seem like a Sharingan, when they are actually his natural eyes. Personality Seikyo seems to be a disturbing and angry child, when in reality, Seikyo is antisocial, and is a sarcastic 'comedian' when he is with someone he trusts. As a child, Seikyo was raised by highly abusive parents, which lead him to believe from a young age that almost everyone was evil, and would always hate you no matter what. Society didn't help him to change his perspective as he was hated by everyone as he grew older, leading him to be antisocial, not wanting to associate himself with others. However, when Seikyo does bond with someone, such as when he bonded with his sister, Tsuki, and Orochimaru, Seikyo is a sarcastic child and a self-proclaimed 'comedian'. Even in combat, Seikyo allows his comedy to shine, using it to distract his opponents. Abilities Unique Traits Seikyo shows signs of {w|Pyrokinesis} Kekkei Genkai Taijutsu Genjutsu Kenjutsu Ninjutsu Quotes Trivia